full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Brother in Trouble
Synopsis Part 1 The next day at Talbot Hall, the group including Sarah and Rachel review what happened, and asks Sarah where she's been all this time. Sarah reveals that she needed time and space to accept and understand her change. She is welcomed back with open arms by the others. Rachel meanwhile reveals her reasons for coming to Everett. Rachel is out to avenge her family that was burned alive six years ago and her only clue is Peter's blade, Inertia which was in her family before it was stolen by the same person who burned her family and home. At the same time, Sarah suffers from a mental overload from Mikey gaining a girlfriend, Peter's recent popularity with the girls, and his new little sister Jean. Later that night, the girls including the Vivian and Salia hold a slumber party at Talbot Hall. As the girls start a game of Twister, a knock on the main doors leads to Peter meeting Charles Zellinski who just arrived in Everett but became lost. Peter welcomes Charlies in as he couldn't turn down someone who was lost who gives him a room for the night. In the bathroom, Jean walks in a Charles splashing water in his face, and they have an awkward first meeting. In Charles' room, Peter asks about Charles who reveals that he came looking for his brother who ran away from Paris. Peter offers to help Charles find his brother which he gladly accepts. Back at the slumber party, the girls play their game of Twister, they end up falling over after Sarah learns that Peter has up to four girls liking him including Christie, and a stubborn Rachel. They move on to Truth or Dare where a truth about Ashley's past is revealed. When they were six, Peter, Christie, and Ashley were the best of friends, but when Ashley wet the bed during nap time, Peter took the blame, and he was made fun of ever since. Ashley became popular and left him behind and has held it against herself ever since. So when she became a werewolf along with Peter, she saw it as her way to making it up to him. Afterwards, Rachel is picked, and says she will do a truth and dare. She is asked her feelings for Peter and she tells the girls the same as before. He is Rachel's best lead to finding the one who killed her family and stole Inertia from her family. She is then dared to kiss Peter for a full minute which she reluctantly agrees to. In the gaming room, Peter and Charles were playing Street Fighter when Peter learns that Charles was adopted, and that his only family left is his older brother who would bully Charles. Then Rachel enters the room and kisses Peter on the lips which leads to a surprised Peter to kiss back. As soon as they finish, Rachel runs out of the room leaving a stunned Peter and Charles watching. After returning to Jean's room, the girls all agree that they were finished with the game, and called it a night. Part 2 Characters Introduced *'Charles Zellinski' Category:Chapters